Triumphant a marauders tale year 4
by Lord Garnetto
Summary: As the marauders prepare for their 4th year, someone tries on multiple occasions to kill the marauders. who is it? also, the triwizard tournament comes to hogwarts, bringing Gunther, Lorcan and more new threats to hogwarts.will the marauder survive?CH1 UP


WARNING! WARNING! If you have not read brotherhood and truth and trust, go into my author page and read them first. This fan fiction has many OC'S and in continuities to the JK version, so it is vital you read brotherhood first, then truth and trust, before you read this Fic

Chapter 1- marauders reunited

It was the end of august. In the potter mansion, James potter, Sirius black and peter Pettigrew were in one of the living rooms, adding more details to the map of Hogwarts they were making.

"What was that room called on the third floor?" James asked

"Remus will know." Peter said "when is he getting here?"

"Tomorrow night or the night after, depending on how well it goes tonight" Sirius said

"Poor guy, he has been having a lot of trouble recently" James said "really painful transformations"

"Has he told you this?" Sirius said

"When is the last time he told us anything about his condition? He doesn't speak about it "James said

"How do you know it is rough then?" peter asked

"Do you remember just after we found out, he was getting changed and we were amazed that his wound had healed within 2 days? "James said

"Yes" peter and Sirius said

"well, he started bleeding over a week after the transformations, last time he spent 3 full days in bed, instead of the usual under a day" James said "and you can tell, before he feared what he could do as the wolf but now… I think he fears the transformations"

"I wish we could help him" Sirius said

"So do i… but all we can do is wish him well… he should be about to transform" James said, and the 3 fell into silence until …

"What the hell?" Sirius yelled, as Remus appeared into the room

"Help me!" Remus roared, collapsing onto all fours

"DAD! "James yelled

"Contain it, lock me in this room!" Remus roared

"Sirius, Peter, go out that door, block it! Move anything in the way, and then run!" James yelled "I'll get this door!"

Sirius ran into the hall, got his wand out and bellowed "_Wingardium Leviosa_". A nearby cabinet blocked off the door

000

"Well?" James said, as Remus walked out of the room.

"I need some clothes" Remus said, trying to walk past Sirius, who put his hand out. James threw a bag at Remus

"There. Your sister sent some stuff after she came over in a panic last night"

"I wonder why she was worried… not like there was a werewolf on the loose at his best friends… oh, sorry there was! How foolish of me" Sirius said, sarcastically

"Not helping" James snapped "Remus?"

"I don't know…"Remus said "one second I am in my cellar, beginning to transform… next second I was in there, with you 3"

"Well, what could have done that?" peter asked

"Peter, you fucking stink! "Remus said

"Well, under the shock, peter physically pissed himself" Sirius said

"No I didn't!" peter interrupted

"But he had a good question. What could have done that?" Sirius asked

"Look, I don't know. I can't think like this. I need to sleep this off. We can talk when I have recovered" Remus said

"That isn't good enough!" Sirius yelled

"Look, right now, all I can focus on is the pain, the horror and guilt that I transformed in front of you lot… and my body shifting back into human. So if you want me to play 20 questions, you will have to bloody wait… now James where am I going?"

"Room next to mine"

"Thanks "Remus said, then walked off

"That little shit, didn't even apologise!" Sirius said

"Well, he has only just transformed back" peter said

"Remus is right, you fucking stink! I don't blame you for pissing yourself…"James said

"I didn't piss myself!" peter protested

"Anyway, cut Remus a little slack. He just had his worst nightmare happen" James said

"He made Pete piss himself" Sirius pointed out

"Seriously, I didn't piss myself" peter said

"Just let him recover "James said "then we kill him, deal?"

"Fine "Sirius said "for god sake peter, go shower! You should do that as soon as you piss you pants, not hours afterwards"

"I didn't piss myself, I shat myself, so stop saying I pissed myself when I said

"You shat yourself? "James said

"That is even worse than pissing yourself!" Sirius said

"No it isn't!" peter said

"Yes, it is" James said "for fuck sake, go shower!"

000

Remus took 2 full days to recover, and when he was finally agreeing to talk, Mrs potter refused to let him get stressed, and demanded he stay with them for 2 weeks until the end of the summer. His sister agreed to it, so Remus was staying at the potter house, and his stuff was sent over. James, Sirius and peter went in to see him

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Physically, I am OK now, but I feel so bad" Remus said "it was a harsh one… and I am so sorry, you 3…you were put in danger, and I am so sorry!"

"Calm down "Sirius said

"Any idea what happened?" James said "your sister said she heard someone apparating in your cellar"

"I don't know… I was in my cellar, the transformation began… everything went dark and…I was here. Maybe, without meaning to I apperated or something… that is the only explanation…"

"Or someone apperated you here" James said

"no-one else was there" peter pointed out

"Maybe they were good… very good. Good enough to apparate someone without apparating themselves… or they were under an invisibility cloak." James said

"I can't risk going back to Hogwarts. What if that happens again? To people who don't know what is going on? "Remus said

"Don't be stupid!" Sirius said "you are meant to be the smart one who reads!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hogwarts: a history, chapter 77, the beginning of Dippet's reign. There is an anti-apparation charm on the school. There can be no apparation. You are less at risk there than anywhere else, so logic… you go back to Hogwarts" Sirius said "you should know that more than I should"

"And I think that is a good idea to tell your sister" James said "get one put on the cellar… just in case"

"There, it happened, we learn from it, let's move on" Sirius said

"No. someone did it "James said

"Possibly" Remus said "I may have unconsciously done it myself"

"The key to apparation is concentration. You were mid transformation; you can't have been concentrating "James said

"What about…"Sirius said

"No. we might be a pain, but tom riddle wouldn't try to kill us" James said

"But You-Know-Who would." Sirius said "so riddle would"

"Not this again. Tom riddle is not You-Know-Who! James said

"I think he is" Sirius said

"Well, you are wrong" James said "we need to be careful. Someone, riddle, you-know-who, the heir of Slytherin, whoever it is tried to get rid of all 4 of us"

"I wouldn't have been gotten rid of" Remus pointed out

"Yes, you would. You wouldn't trust yourself at Hogwarts again, and would stay in that cellar forever" James said "we need to be careful. Someone wants to get us"

"Oh my god, Remus won't know yet!" Sirius said excitedly

"Won't know what?" Remus asked

"Ok, you have heard of the tri-wizard tournament, haven't you?" Sirius said

"Yes, I have" Remus said "it got cancelled 10 years ago because of the high death toll"

"Well, a group have been trying to get it revived… and it has happened. Hogwarts is going to host it this year." Sirius said

"Should be fun to watch… no, Sirius" Remus said

"What?" Sirius said

"Don't play stupid. You want to enter, and you want us 3 to enter too" Remus said

"I hadn't thought of that, but that is a brilliant idea. Thanks Remus." Sirius said

"No, it is a terrible idea." Remus said

"Anyway, do you feel up for a trip out?" James said

"Where?" Remus asked

"Diagon alley. We haven't got our stuff yet "James said

"Ok" Remus said "how are we getting there?"

"The daze bus" James said "should be fun"

"Ok, just let me get dressed, then we can go" Remus said, and within 10 minutes, they were off

"How do we call the daze bus again?" peter asked

"Simple, we hold out our wand hand" Sirius said, holding out his hand, and a purple bus appeared with a bang. A man opened the door

"welcome to the daze bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Ernie prang, and I will be you conductor today… oh, it is you 4 again! Welcome back on board! Where, are you boys off to today?

"Diagon alley please" James said

"Ok, that will be a galleon, please "Ernie said, and James passed him a gold coin "one of your friends is also here"

"Really? Who?" James said

"Me" charlotte yelled, then ran over and hugged James

"You off to Diagon alley too?" Sirius asked

"Yep" charlotte said

"Good" James said, and then spotted 2 bags near charlotte "is that your bag?"

"That one it, this one isn't" charlotte said

"Whose is it then?" James asked

"Ernie, someone left their bag here" peter called

"What's in it? That might tell us whose it is" Ernie said

"What is that thing?" James said pulling something out of the bag

"Oh it one of those smuggle things… what was it again?" Remus said

"It was a… pipe thingy" peter said

"What does it do?" Sirius asked "what does that number that is going down, the 10, mean?"

"Let me see it" charlotte said. James passed it to her "SHIT! IT'S A PIPE BOMB!"

000

I thought I would get straight in there. I'm back! So in this Fic, the triwizard tournament happens. Who will represent Hogwarts? When will Gunther return to the marauders lives? Who is the vampire from Remus's vision? And will the marauders make it to the end of the year? Find out in triumphant, the marauders tale year 4!


End file.
